No Chance to Deal with Hell
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: The Urameshi team has a new recriute and she's got an attitude that is attracting a certain one. They have to help her with her powers, because she seems to be the only one that can help them. - DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea that had come to my mind. I don't know why either. I guess I was inspired by my friend and her boyfriend. He looks exactly like Kurama. Really.

Well, on with the story . . .

Don't own anyone except my own characters.

"talking" 'thinking/kurama and yoko talking to each other' :story title: chapter number end chapter (AN) +flashback+ -POV-

: Given No Choice to Deal With . . . Hell :

Chapter One

It was about 5 a.m. in the morning and the sun was just coming up behind the hills. Green eyes opened slowly, focusing on an object in front them.

Golden hair flowed silently in the soft breeze coming through the open window, mixing in with the snow white sheets and pillow that sat beneath it. The delicate breathing that came from the other bed was the only other sound in the small room, besides the growing chirps from the birds outside.

Kurama sat up slowly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful figure across the room, knowing she would wake up at the slightest sound. He easily set his bare feet on the ground, letting his paranoid eyes wander the room. Getting up and heading to the dresser, he opened the drawer soundlessly and grabbed a pair of clothing. Shutting the drawer, he headed to the bathroom and closed the door. Turning on the hot water in the tub, the fox stripped down and stepped in, letting the hot man-made rain pitter-patter against his well-muscled body.

The fox demon moaned with pleasure as he scrubbed his shoulders with the pine-scented soap, letting it caress the tight muscles. Oh, how he needed a massage! He leaned against the wall, allowing the rain to rush over his body, matting his long hair to his back and shoulders. He thought back to how he came to be here . . .

Flashback +

Koenma sat in his high-backed chair, looking at the papers in front of him. Kurama sat before him, his eyes closed in tiredness. Ever since the demons had been escaping from the Demon Realm to the Human Realm, he hadn't been getting much sleep.

Not that Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Botan had either, mind you.

Koenma cleared his throat and set the papers down. He stared at the fox's tired features, sighing.

Kurama opened his eyes and glanced warily at the thousand year old toddler before him. "Why have I been called down here?" the red haired fox asked leaning back slightly, resting his aching head on the spine of the chair. He gazed intently at the "Head Ruler of the Spirit World," his bright greens never leaving the squinted ones before him.

Koenma cleared his throat again. "I need you to watch over another spirit detective I've hand-picked for at least a month. Please, she's in need of your assistance."

Kurama sighed. "Why can't you send Yusuke or Hiei or even Kuwabara? How about Botan? Isn't she supposed to be the one who watches over these people?"

The toddler shook his head. "Yusuke is too busy to do that. Hiei is also too busy, and I don't trust Kuwabara with another girl. Besides he's too weak for the job. I know his spirit sword has gotten stronger, but not strong enough for this job. As for Botan, she's very busy with another assignment I've given her."

"Why does she need to be protected anyway? She has powers, right? Why doesn't she use them?" the fox demon asked, already annoyed from the lack of sleep. (AN - you know how you get from not having enough sleep?)

"She's still in the training stage. It'll take a while for her powers to reach their full potential."

Kurama sighed rubbing his eyes. This was going to be a long month . . .

End Flashback +

Kurama sighed again and shut the water off, grabbing a towel before stepping out and wrapping it around his slim waist. He grabbed a brush from the shelf beside the mirror in front of the sink and began brushing his rose-red locks, getting all of the knots out and making it as smooth as silk.

He was about to begin brushing his teeth when he heard a soft moan come from the other side of the door. He cracked the bathroom door open just in time to see the young sixteen-year-old turn to her other side, facing him now. At least she wasn't awake yet.

He closed the door and began doing what he was doing before.

-Kay's POV-

I rolled over and over again trying to go back to sleep. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of those same nightmares that won't leave me alone. I had tried to act like I was asleep when Kurama had gotten up and went to the bathroom. Truth is, I had been up since two in the morning . . . and I don't think I should tell the fox demon. He'd probably get hysterical and try to make me go back to sleep even though we had work to do.

Don't think that I want that today. Nope. Not really.

I finally sat up, angry and annoyed at the fact that I couldn't get back to sleep. That's when Kurama came in, dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt along with a vest/robe, with green trims, covering it, reaching down to his knees; white pants to match. Not to mention the white shoes. He also had a red sash that he used as a belt. His long red hair looked perfect sitting lightly upon his shoulders, rolling off to his back in a smooth wave. He looked great. To me at least.

He looked up noticing for the first time that I had been watching him the whole time.

"You're up, I see," he said smoothly, his Japanese accent slightly heavy. "The bathroom's all yours."

I nodded and got up, pushing the warm covers off of my silky green pajamas. Striding over to my dresser, I pulled out my clothing and headed over to the bathroom, passing the fox demon on the way.

I shut the door and locked it.

"What? Don't trust me?" I heard Kurama's voice from the other side of the door, in faint humor.

"Habit," I answered and started the water.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Kay opened the door only to be greeted by bright green eyes and rose red hair.

Kurama blinked, arm raised as though he were about to strike something with his fist.

"Kurama?" Kay asked a little surprised at his actions.

"Umm . . . I was going to ask . . . umm . . . if you were ready?" he said still surprised at the predicament. He blushed as he caught look at her clothing.

Her attire consisted of a gold trimmed, light green tank-top that ended just above her belly-button and dark camouflage shorts to match. Her boots reached up to the middle of her calves, its trimmings also gold. Around her neck sat a necklace of a Japanese symbol meaning "Dragon" in silver. Her golden-brown hair sat in a ponytail, making her slender shoulders stand out a little more.

"You're the 'Year of the Dragon' aren't you?" Kurama asked keeping his blushing under control.

Kay cocked her head in slight mock. "You like or something?" she smiled.

Kurama scratched his head, his long bangs covering his eyes as he tried to conceal his crimson cheeks. "I guess we better get going. Hiei and Yusuke don't like to be kept waiting. As for Kuwabara . . . I can't leave him and Hiei alone together, and I don't think Yusuke would help that much."

Kay nodded and grabbed her bag, following the red head out the door eagerly. She was finally going to meet, what Koenma called, Team Yusuke! She'd heard a lot about the team from Kurama and Koenma, but she'd never got to meet them. Until now.

-The Park-

Kurama scanned the city park quickly, trying to find his friends/teammates. Kay stood beside him, playing with her necklace in boredom.

"So, where are they?" she asked getting slightly annoyed. She placed her hands on her hips in anticipation.

"They're supposed to be here, unless they got tied up with the demon problems." His emerald orbs skimmed the land, resting on three forms standing at the end of the park, two of them (one short, the other tall) were arguing. "Uh, oh."

"What?"

Kurama shook his head. "They're fighting again."

"Who? Hiei and Kuwabara?" Kay asked shielding her eyes with her hand, peering into the distance to try to get a better look at the three figures. "It looks like they started to really fight!" She started laughing at the sight. "And I thought that this was going to be another boring meeting!"

Kurama sighed. 'It was supposed to be a boring meeting . . . Figures, nothing's boring around them,' he thought to himself. He ran a hand through his rose hair and sighed again as Kay bounded off to the waiting three. He strode after her and waited patiently as she introduced herself to Yusuke. His emerald eyes glanced over to Hiei and Kuwabara while they argued again about Yukina, Hiei's sister, whom Kuwabara is in love with. "How long have they been at it?" he asked Yusuke.

The older spirit detective looked at him and shook his head while shrugging his shoulders at the same time. "Five hours straight. They were going at it way before we even came here."

'It's a wonder they haven't killed each other yet.' a deep voice commented in his head. It began laughing at the thought of Kuwabara's dead body laying on the ground with Hiei as the victor, his sword high in the air. 'It would be a shame if we lost Kuwabara, you know? Hiei would have to pay the funeral bills. Not to mention, he would have no one to argue with but us.'

'You're insane, Yoko.' Kurama told him. He turned his gaze back on the wide-eyed form of Kay. She was watching the fight with interest, her eyes getting wider at each punch.

"Do they always fight like this?" she asked in wonder as one of Hiei's kicks made contact with Kuwabara's stomach, sending the human flying through the tree behind him. "Shit. Nice kick."

Hiei landed gracefully on his feet, his eyes closed knowingly that the red-haired human wouldn't be getting up any time soon. He opened his eyes as the fox's light footsteps reached beside him.

"Did you have to do that?" Kurama asked, looking down at the black-haired demon.

Hiei shrugged and walked back to Yusuke, glancing slightly at the girl beside him. "Who are you?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "I'm Kay," she said reaching out her hand in gesture.

He looked at her hand and then back at her. Hesitantly, he reached his own out and shook hers. "Hiei," he said quietly. He looked over at the red-haired fox tending to the unconscious human. "Is she the one Koenma told us about?"

"Sure am. Got a problem, short stuff?" It was true. The black-haired demon's forehead reached to her nose.

Hiei's red eyes flashed crimson and he raised his arm ever so slightly as if to strike the girl for the comment. Yusuke smirked.

"You and her going to have a practice match?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

End Chapter One

I thought I would end it on a cliff hanger . . . Will Kay and Hiei fight each other? What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!

R&R!


	2. Author's Note

Hey, this is Taijiya, and I wanted to say that I've gotten the next chapter for my story that you're reading, but I'm having a spell trying to get it up. So, please bear with me through this again. . .

Like I said, Gomen nansai.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, 2nd chapter is up. Sorry it's so late.

DR - Took you long enough!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?

sweat drops SORRY! I told you I would get it up as soon as I could. Sheesh!

DR - Yeah, it's been over HOW many months now?!

mumbles So? . . . . Shut up. At least it's up. By the way, so to satisfy DR's hatred for gold, when I said that her clothes had gold trimmings during the first chap, I meant SILVER. Ok? Good.

DR - THANK you.

sighs

Also, DR and I would like to say a few words to the little bitty person that wrote the review saying that I "sucked" and should ask their cousin for some tips . . .

Ahem First, I know your cousin, and her sister and I are good friends, and they really didn't appreciate you telling me that they were your cousins. Matter of fact, they were . You can talk to them about that. Also, about my story sucking . . . I am still in the beginning stages but am learning if people would just HELP ME WITH THE STORY INSTEAD OF SHOOTING IT DOWN FROM THE ING SKY! Listen, if you don't like my writing style, that's ok, but I don't want to hear you say that again, cause for your information, I have plenty other people who like it just fine. You are entitled to your own opinion, that's fine, BUT DON'T TELL ME THAT SOMETHING SUCKS ON THE FIRST DAMN CHAPTER!!!!!!!! You don't know where this is going. Only I do. So I would appreciate it if you kept your bad-ass comments to yourself until the end of the story! Also, about the fact that I should ask your cousin for help on the story . . . . Umm . . . . I'm gonna pretend that I didn't read that and you didn't write it. Ok? That's all I'm saying, and I'm letting DR take the floor. Oh, and she's also friends with your cousins as well. DR?

DR - Thank you. takes deep breath WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!!? Listen, chic. I'm not as nice as Miz. If you want to say something then put it in a fashion that will help the author you Dumb-ass! Don't you know how to read? When you leave a review the damn box says the SAME DAMN THING!!! You shouldn't act like you know everything! When you make comments like "it sucked" and shit like that you show your inept way of thinking. It goes up there with, "Damn. What were you thinkin'?" Also, Miz might be willing to let that ask for help comment pass, but I'm not. I'll have you know that the cousins you were talking about are like my little sisters. Yes, they are great writer and drawers and I love 'em to death, but you're forgetting something. IT'S MIZ'S ING STORY!!!!! Whatever ideas come to this story are hers alone. If you're such a big shot, then write your own damn story and leave Miz's story alone! Now, if you want to say somethin' else, then I suggest you try to get that pea-size brain of yours to say somethin' worth reading. 'Cause the next time you review in such an idiotic way again, believe me, I will not be so nice. P.S. : To everyone else, I'm really not such a big bitch, but that bitch's comments really me off.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho. Wish I did. But sadly I don't.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kay smirked at Yusuke's comment. That's what she wanted. A fight. Just to get her blood pumping was enough for her. That was the only reason she smarted off to Hiei. Well . . . maybe not the only reason . . .

Hiei's gaze never left the girl's as a small smirk spread across his own lips, his eyes dancing with a rare gleam of excitement.

"Now, now, you two. We have enough fighting on our hands without you two destroying everything," a voice scolded.

Kay turned around, spotting a floating Koenma. Not that she knew who he was. She didn't.

"Who's the in' floating, pacifier mouth, no-eye baby with a big, ugly hat that I would never wear in public?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Yusuke looked at her, at Koenma's startled face, and back again before holding his sides in laughter. He never thought that a girl would say anything close to that. He knew that he was going to like her.

Koenma crossed his arms and glared at the two spirit detectives. "Well, that's a first," he mumbled to himself. "We need to begin with this meeting."

Kay was the one who crossed her arms this time. "Point one, who the HELL are you? Point two, no one COMMANDS me for anything. Point three, HOW IN THE DAMN HELL ARE YOU FLOATING?!?!"

Koenma turned his head towards her. "I am Koenma, Head Ruler of the Spirit World."

Kay's eyes went wide. "YOU? You're the ruler of the spirit world?" She had read letters from him that Botan had given her because for some reason he had been busy at the time, but she never actually got to meet the guy . . . Her face scrunched up as Yusuke's had earlier. She held her sides as laughs rocked her body, sending her to the ground beside the other spirit detective. "You-You can't possibly be . . . You're a kid!" She couldn't stop the laughter. Her cheeks were red and her sides hurt, but she couldn't stop.

Koenma's face went red and that made Kay and Yusuke, who was still laughing, laugh harder, rolling on the ground, making their clothes become covered with dirt.

Kurama sighed as he came up to the group and dropped the still unconscious Kuwabara on the ground with a thump. 'Great, we have two Yusuke's on this team now,' Yoko mumbled in his head. Kurama shook his head, silently agreeing with his white fox partner.

Koenma looked up at the red head, his face still a light crimson. "Kurama, have you briefed them on the situation?"

Kurama blinked, taken aback of the question. Did Koenma think that he was slacking off of his job? Pft. Like that would ever happen. Fortunately, Yoko took the words from his mouth, screaming them in the red haired demon's mind.

'Of course he briefed them! Did you think that he was taking a goddamned vacation this whole time? You ing no good son-of-a-bitch, butt muncin', of a goddamn Kami-' (AN - didn't know how to word it, but thanks to DR, here it is! )

'YOKO, STOP!' Kurama screamed in his mind, placing his hand on his forehead to hide his shock-filled eyes from the Spirit World ruler, and to relieve the forming headache the white haired demon had accomplish in making. He knew Yoko hated the spirit ruler, so he should have prepared himself for the outburst. Right?

Wrong. Just like fire. Unpredictable. Yep, that was Yoko.

He nodded his answer, eyes closed and not trusting himself to speak, afraid that Yoko's words would find their way to his mouth.

Again.

Koenma raised an eyebrow as Kay and Yusuke pushed themselves to their feet. "Good. So, you all know what to do?"

"What the ?" Kay asked, scratching her head in confusion and proceeding to throw them to either side of her. "You mean, you dragged us down here to give the same goddamn speech that Kurama gave me weeks ago? You ing son-of-a-bitch!"

Koenma's eyes went slightly wide.

'Took the words right out of my mouth . . .' Yoko replied in Kurama's mind.

"Wow. She's almost as good as me," Yusuke said proudly, crossing his arms.

"Except when I get homicidal," Kay mumbled, smiling when the older spirit detective didn't hear her. She didn't want to scare them on their first meeting. The second would work. Even the third, and so on. That was . . . if they still were around by then . . . Not that she hadn't scared people before because of her "colorful vocabulary."

"I can tell you and me are going to have loads of fun!" Yusuke laced an arm around Kay's shoulder and started laughing again. This time maniacally. As usual.

"Well, in a sense, yes." Koenma started, ignoring Yusuke. "Also, I came to give you this," he said holding out his hand that presented a small golden egg. "This is your . . ."

"Spirit egg. Yeah, yeah. I know. Botan told me everything. I'll take the egg and then you can go on to your crib. It's past your nap time." Throwing off the older spirit detective's arm, she snatched the egg out of the toddler's hand.

"Why you . . . I bring you back and this is how I'm thanked?" Koenma declared, red faced.

Kay flashed her eyes to the floating ruler, a deep growl emitting from her throat. "First of all: you brought me back for your own damn benefits. Secondly: you've already me off, 'cause I had some better_ things _to do today than spend half an hour in a deserted park listening to you ramble on about things you know nothing about. Lastly: I CAN TALK TO YOU ANY WAY I ING FEEL LIKE IT!" Kay snorted and walked back down the hill, holding the small golden item to her chest protectively.

Kurama sighed. Helping in training her powers was going to be a little harder than he thought. He blinked at the thought.

Okay. A LOT harder.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Short, but good, I hope. I still have a slight writer's block . . .

DR- opens mouth

Don't say it. Don't even say a word, DR.

DR- shuts mouth and starts pouting

Before everything gets . . . well . . . back to normal, R&R, viewers!

DR- YES! R&R so she can put the next chapter up soo-

yells over DR If you guys have any ideas you would like to see this head, I'm all ears!

DR- opens mouth again

SHUT. UP! sweat drops


	4. Chapter 3

Finally, here's chapter three! Know its been forever, but give me a break, ok? No, not literally. Sheesh!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

1-Hiei's POV-

I sighed, striding alongside Kurama as we entered Koenma's palace. I really didn't want to be here. Some idiotic, know-it-all, damn ing of a demon me off earlier, and really needed to take care of that.

Kurama's face showed no emotion, and I knew he was thinking about something. 'Probably that girl,' I thought to myself, relaying the event where she and I had almost had a duel. Before Koenma came and destroyed our fighting mood. Damn that brat! Anyway, Kurama had told me earlier that she was still upset about what that baby had said the other day, but she was slowly getting over being mad.

Lucky her.

Right now, though, she was sitting in the waiting room of the building, probably bored to death, and who knew how long Koenma was going to take this time?

It took us about five more minutes to arrive at Koenma's office door. Kurama pushed it open, and we both strode in, spotting the pacifier toddler and an ogre standing around a very large desk. Didn't this seem familiar?

Koenma looked up and cleared his throat. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan have been captured," he stated rather bluntly.

Kurama and I blinked, taken aback by his actions. The little brat never cut right to the chase when giving orders.

"What do you mean?" the red haired fox demon asked.

The ruler of the spirit world floated over to us. "I don't know what happened, or who captured them, but I do know the location. You're going to have to go there and rescue them."

I shook my head. "Wait a minute, we can't just put everything on hold to rescue Yusuke and Blockhead," I stated, crossing my arms.

"Not to mention, what about Kay? What am I supposed to tell her? 'Stay here in the hotel until I come back or until you find out that I've been captured, too?'" Kurama pointed out.

"You'll just have to take her," the brat replied. "We don't have time to discuss details. The last I heard of any of them, Yusuke was hurt as well as Kuwabara, and I've also heard rumors that this demon we're dealing with is strong and ruthless. He'll kill them the first chance he gets."

"Hopefully, he'll choose Kuwabara for his first victim, that way we'll only have to rescue two," I mumbled, gaining a glared from the "High Ruler." I snorted.

"Fine," Kurama said. He sighed. "Where do we go for the transportation?"

"Just get back to the waiting room, and I'll do the rest," he said, ushering us out of the room.

I looked up at Kurama as we started down the long hallway again. "Who do you think we're dealing with this time?"

The fox shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Koenma didn't really give us any details, only that he didn't know who it was."

I snorted again. "He really sucks at giving cases. I honestly think that Botan briefs us better."

"She does."

-S-S-S-S-S-

It was dark and cloudy, lightning piercing the sky savagely as thunder roamed the hills. I felt as if I had just walked into a horror movie. Nothing that I haven't seen of course. It almost felt a little like home. The demon realm is what I'm referring to, for those of you too stupid enough to figure that out.

"Hiei, look," Kurama said, pointing to the ground. I looked down, spotting a large hole the size of a boulder.

"What is it?" Kay asked, looking over our shoulders. Yes, we had to bring her.

Kurama shook his head. "Koenma, when he transported us here, said that there would be a passageway that Yusuke and the others had taken to get into the castle when they had been brought here. This is probably it."

Kay sniffed the air above the hole like she was a dog. "I smell Yusuke's blood."

Ok, that was weird. We both looked at her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"What? My animal spirit is a wolf," she said plainly and defensively.

I shook my head. "Well then, wolf, what else do you smell?"

She glared before sniffing the air again. "Something sweet but kinda watered down. Like a Coke that's been in the fridge for too long."

"Kawatta . . ." Kurama muttered. "It sounds like kómori, but I don't ever recall anyone using it for underground purposes."

"Kómori? 'Bat?' You mean that there are bats down there?" Kay asked.

I shook my head. I felt like being a smart-ass, but better to play on the safe side with her at the moment. Otherwise, we'd never find those others. "No. There are no bats down there. Kómori means bat, but in the demon realm, it's a watery-goo made from rotten bat flesh. It burns the skin on both humans and demons. Only certain cloth can shield you."

"What's that?" Kay asked.

"The simplest of all clothing from the human world," Kurama started. "Cotton."

"Cotton? Rotten bat skin can't penetrate cotton?" She blinked, unable to believe it.

Kurama smiled and nodded. Funny. I hadn't seen Kurama smile in a while lately. I guess the uncertainty of Kay's response triggered something. Then again, it could've been Yoko smirking at her knowledge limitation. Either one would suffice. "Put this on," he said, handing her a "ski mask" as humans like to call them.

We each slipped one on, along with gloves. How Kurama had known to bring them was beyond me.

After a while, we jumped into the "unnoticeable" hole, vaguely hearing ourselves crash into the watered-down goo. Looks like we had to swim.

After about a few minutes, our lungs straining for breath, we breached the surface, now in a small cave linked to a wooden door over in the corner.

"Where the hell are we?" Kay asked, slipping off her gloves and mask.

"In a cave," I said bluntly, doing the same. The wet fabric was beginning to cling. Damn things.

"Naw, shit. You know, the rock walls and cold atmosphere totally didn't give it away," she retorted and glared again. How many times was she going to glare at me today? I think humans have glaring problems. Either that or they don't know any other expressions of anger. Which wouldn't surprise me.

"Let's go," Kurama sighed, breaking off our conversation.

We strode to the door, opening it slowly as if it were booby-trapped. Yeah, like low-classed demons were smart enough to do that, but then again, they did manage to trap Yusuke.

Then again, that dumb-ass Kuwabara was with them at the time, not to mention that loudmouth "Grim Reaper" of Koenma's. After thinking about it, no wonder they got caught.

"So, where do you think they are?" Kurama asked softly as he shut the door behind him.

Kay shrugged her shoulders like most humans who don't know the answer to a question.

"Do you smell anymore blood, canine?" I asked, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms.

She looked at me and opened her mouth as if to say something, but she stopped herself, shutting her mouth with a snap. She then shook her head.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. Sometimes, she was just too weird for my taste.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it for chapter four. sighs I'm having a rough time with this fic.

Anyway, Read and Review, Readers!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, peoples! Here's chappie four! FINALLY!

Oh, I forgot to give a definition for a Japanese word last fic:

Kawatta - unusual

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho. Wish I did, though.

-S-S-S-S-S-

-Kay's POV-

We walked down the tunnel for about ten more minutes before emerging in a gigantic room lit with torches. Wow, it seemed like it came from one of those Indiana Jones's movies. You know the one where he's getting chased by a humongous bolder the size of California? Yeah, the place looked like that - minus the bolder, but that was kinda a duh!

I sniffed the air a little without the other two noticing - at least I hoped they weren't noticing. Hiei didn't say anything. I guess that was a good sign.

Anyway, I sniffed the air, hoping to catch the scent of Yusuke's blood again. It had kinda skimmed out earlier, but now I could smell it a little better, at least enough to find a trail. I let my wolf instincts take over to find it.

Yes, I have wolf instincts. When I was about 11, I had met a guy who was basically my sensei. He was kind of like a magical guy that could do any type of martial arts known to man. He taught me not only how to fight, but also how to call upon my magical powers - the same thing that the others call Spirit Energy, and the first thing that I noticed was that I could turn into a wolf - a big, black and green wolf most of the time, but still a wolf. I'm not really going to go into detail about meeting the . . . Sorry, that's my name for him. He was cool, but waaaaaaaaay too strict for my liking. You know how it is.

Anyway, I noticed that Kurama and Hiei had stopped walking and were looking around at the many doorways that were in front of us now. What was this? A game show where you had to pick the right door and the others would give out crappy prizes such as five dollars; though, I could use the five bucks. I'm kinda broke. Yep, there are moths coming out of my pockets, wallet, and piggy bank. I think they like it in those places.

Hiei looked at me with those neat crimson eyes again, but I'd rather have Kurama's green ones. In case you all didn't know, I like the color green! "Well, do you smell Yusuke?"

Kurama gazed at me out of the corner of his eye. I knew he was trying to feel Yusuke's spirit energy, though that was going to be impossible. I could barely smell the blood trail.

"I do smell Yusuke's blood, but it's faint," I stated, trying to sound all serious and intelligent. Of course, I am those two things . . . Well, I'm not dumb, but when I'm on a case or something closely related, I like to keep the goofing around for afterwards.

Believe it or not. Your choice.

"Do you have any inclination as to where it's coming from?" the fox asked; damn, he uses big words . . .

"Yeah," I said, pointing to one of the far off doorways. "It seems stronger from there, but then again, as I said, it's very faint."

They both nodded at the same time. Okay, that was slightly creepy but might as well follow them.

We walked on in silence for another ten minutes. I could smell the Spirit Detective's blood a little stronger now as well as another's blood. This one was also human. Damn, I'm sounding like that Hiei guy right next to me! Maybe I've been around them a little too long?

Nah.

I sniffed the air quietly but stopped in my tracks as a new smell came. It was sweet, and yet strong. Kind of like a margarita with a little too much alcohol. Yeah, that was it.

"What is that?" I asked, not meaning to be out loud, though.

The fox demon looked at me as if something was wrong. Well, duh, something was wrong, but who am I to point it out?

Okay, maybe I am.

"I smell something weird, like a margarita, only a little different. It's really strong, though," I mumbled the last part. It was strong. Strong enough to start masking the smell of blood.

_CLICK._

All three of us stopped in our tracks. What was that?

Kurama growled low in his throat. Wow, that was something different. Maybe that Yoko guy he told me about was wanting to come out?

Wow, that sounded wrong. Head. Out. Of. Gutter.

Nope, image still there.

Hiei slowly drew his katana, the blade making only a small sound as it slid out of the scabbard.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice said, it seemed to echo throughout the whole hallway.

We put our backs together, making sure that all angles were watched by someone. I had retrieved my daggers while Kurama was now sporting his whip.

The voice chuckled. A laugh that, for some odd reason, I knew all too well. "A demon, a fox, and a little wolf have stumbled upon my castle. Surprise, surprise, surprise."

'Who do you think you are, Gomer Pyle?' I thought, the image of a demonized Gomer Pyle entering my brain.

For those of you who do not know who the famous Gomer Pyle is, watch the Andy Griffith Show or Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. You people would get a kick out of the guy. Love him. And he always says 'Surprise, surprise, surprise.'

"What do you want?" Kurama asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. "And who are you?"

The voice chuckled again. Man, that's getting annoying. Who is this guy?

"If only you knew. I'm afraid to cut our little conversation short, though. I have some business to take care of. Pleasant dreams."

At that, the floor around us crumbled as we started falling into a black abyss.

After that, nothing comes to mind.

-S-S-S-S-S-

That's all for chappie four. I know it's short but like I said before, I'm having a really tough time with this fic. I had a few suggestions given to me about introducing Kay's past, and I plan on it, especially with my villain, but as to what to do until then, I have no clue.

Suggestions are appreciated.

Though, R&R VIEWERS!!!


	6. Author's Note II

Yep, the dreaded Author's Note…..

I am really sorry, my devoted fans that are probably ready to murder/torture me in my sleep……but as much as I have literally killed my brain cells doing so, I cannot come up with anything for this fic. I have tried and tried and tried to come up with something, but after countless headaches and no sleeping for a few nights (which got me into a butt-load of trouble…) I have decided to discontinue the fic.

Sad, I know….I didn't want to, but it's just proving too much for me…..

Sorry, DR, I know I promised this fic to ya, but it's just not working….

Also, if anyone is actually interested in this fic and actually has some ideas that they want to run by me, just pm me or leave a review. You can have the fic, but I would like to participate in it cause this was supposed to be for a friend of mine….

Gomen, everyone.

Ja Ne

- Miz


End file.
